


Stains

by Lalelilolu



Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [11]
Category: Boyfriend Material - Alexis Hall
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Inktober 2020, M/M, Mentions of Sex, cute arguing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu
Summary: Another set of sheets bites the dust.Eleventh Day of Inktober 2020 (Disgusting)
Relationships: Oliver Blackwood/Luc O'Donnell
Series: Lale's Inktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953916
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Stains

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blueberry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283064) by [SomeSleepySloth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSleepySloth/pseuds/SomeSleepySloth). 



Oliver rolled down from Luc’s body to cuddle up next to him and felt something cold and wet at his back. He sighed, they had been so careful this time. “We need to change the sheets. Again,” Oliver said as he got up to throw the condom in the bin and get a wet towel from the bathroom.

“What? No. That’s impossible. I came all over myself and not the bed as you can clearly see.” Luc vaguely waved his hands in the general direction of his torso. “There is no way I am getting out of this bed now just to satisfy your neurotic need for cleanliness.”

Oliver shot Luc a dirty glance coming back out of the bathroom. “Just because you can actually see my floor, doesn’t mean that I have a ‘neurotic need for cleanliness, Lucien. I just prefer to actually see where I go. And yes we need to change the sheets. I felt something wet on my back and I won’t sleep in your spunk.”

Luc cleaned himself off with the offered towel. “I don’t know how anything got on the bed, really. Maybe I should just wear a condom, too if it means not having to get up again every damn time.” Luc glanced at the spot next to him where Oliver had allegedly felt the wet spot and swallowed.

“Oliver?”

“Yes, Lucien?”

“I have good news and bad news.”

Oliver arched his brows.

Luc smiled up at him nervously. “The good news is you did not roll around in my spunk and we don’t need to wash the sheets.”

Oliver sighed. “And the bad news?”

“We don’t need to wash the sheets because they are ruined and - uh - you killed a blueberry.”

Oliver looked closer as well to see the blue stains on the white sheets and massaged his temples with a hand to fight the coming headache. “Tell me again, why did you have to throw berries at me laying in  _ bed _ ?”

“Because you wouldn’t get up for the awesome breakfast I made you.” Luc didn’t even have the decency to look ashamed. “Don’t look at me like that, you know it is true.” With those words Luc grabbed Oliver’s hand and pulled him back to bed.

Oliver wanted to protest but it was just a blueberry and they could change the sheets tomorrow, right now he was comfortable like this with Lucien in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it! ♥
> 
> Join the [Alexis Hall Discord fan server](https://discord.gg/zSCMSWK) where we like to talk about his books and the wonderful characters in them.


End file.
